Things Need to Change
by theViewofaLoser
Summary: This is a different take on how things are going after 2x15. Dean wasn't at the Whistler factory sting. This is my way of getting rid of Dean to lead to Rizzles  there is some stuff that needs to be sorted out first . I'm a first-timer so, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be nice and review. Tell me what you think, honestly. I do NOT own Rizzoli and Isles. A different Massachusetts chick (Janet Tamaro) and some other important TNT people do... So don't shoot.**

Jane Rizzoli was actually having a good day at work. She arrived on time, used her lunch break to actually eat lunch, and arrested that bastard who kidnapped and raped a fifteen year old girl (which felt amazing by the way). So, by all standards, Jane was having a good, if not great, day. So what was missing? She did get in a trash can game of knockout with Frost, and she would probably get to go home at five on the dot. Jane asked herself again. What was missing?

It hit her like a freight train. She was supposed to meet a very special Dr. Maura Isles for lunch. God, she screwed up. Getting that burger with Frost had seemed like a good idea at the time; he owed Jane ever since he bet her that he could be more accurate with his left hand than her with her right at the shooting range. Quickly Jane grabbed her phone, stood up, and yelled, "Call me up if you need me."

If this had been the first time Jane had forgotten something that related to Maura this week, she wouldn't have been pacing around in the elevator. On Monday Jane brought Maura the wrong breakfast order. _This is not how you treat your best friend Jane. This is why you don't have best friends Jane._ On Tuesday, Maura asked her to pick up some stuff from the supermarket. She accidentally left the groceries in the car, and the milk and eggs were spoiled. _Yay! Let's fuck up everything this week. What is wrong with me? _

She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed the elevator doors opening. Some detectives from the Drug Unit were giving her strange looks. _This wouldn't be the first time some guys upstairs would think I was crazy. _Giving them the evil eye, she power-walked through the yellow double doors and into the lab. _Where the hell is Maura? _

No bodies were on the table. Lab techs were scrubbing at some imaginary dirt. Jane swaggered past them, ignoring their presence until she reached the office door of Dr. Isles. Jane knocked. No answer. Jane knocked again. No answer. That new Asian lady tech watched Jane stare at the door for a moment and she decided to be nice to the usually irritated detective.

"Detective? Dr. Isles left at her lunch break and hasn't returned since." Jane froze. She hadn't turned from the door when the tech started to speak, but her words nailed Jane's feet to the floor. Slowly she turned to face the tech. All of them were now staring at her, and Jane felt her face begin to heat up. "Did she say where she was going… or when she was coming back?" The tone of her voice alerted everyone that Dr. Isles not coming back was a serious matter. The techs all shook their heads and went back to work. Jane stalked out the lab in a haze.

_Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Umm, today is Thursday. Maura didn't mention having any appointments, did she? I… don't remember. I need to find out where she is. _Jane reached the elevator, but instead of going up, she started towards the parking garage. Simultaneously she pulled out her blackberry to text Frost and stopped walking. _What can I say that sounds…_ _worried but not scared to death? Last time Maura went missing we were all scared, but Doyle had her. _Thousands of questions flew through Jane's mind so quickly that she felt dizzy.

_If her car is here, then she might have been abducted in the morgue or parking garage. Where were we going for lunch? Can Frost track her phone? Her calls? I feel like I am going to be seriously invading her space. Maybe I can send a uni over her place… to see if she is there? Slow down Jane. First things first. Text Frost, have him alert Korsak. _

**Jane**: Hey Frost. I'm in the garage. Maura left for lunch a few hours ago and hasn't returned. Tell Korsak. Keep it quiet. Meet me in BRIG in 10 okay?

**Frost**: Okay, BRIG is clear. Did you check the bathrooms? Can Frankie know?

**Jane**: I'll check them after the garage. NO! DON'T tell Frankie. He doesn't need to be involved.

**Frost**: K. Roger that partner.

Jane was slightly calmer now that she had a plan. She went to Maura's parking spot and her car was there. Jane quickly exited the garage and took the stairs, looping through the floors and walking calmly into every ladies' room. _Maura doesn't get sick and disappear. She would tell me. _Jane's phone vibrated and snapped her out of her reverie.

**Frost**: You think Doyle took her?

**Jane**: It's crossed my mind…

**Frost**: If Doyle took her then we don't really have to worry. He probably wanted to chat with her.

**Jane**: We can't assume Doyle has her. There is no way to know. We can't wait around to see if she calls and shows up at my apartment again.

**Frost**: Right. Get up here. We have some dead ends to show you.

Jane entered BRIG focused and relaxed. She wasn't annoyed at Frost. He probably didn't find anything and was trying to get her brain working. _You can't bounce theories in a text Frost. I can't see your face to tell if you're kidding and you can't tell if I'm being sarcastic or not. _Korsak quietly announced, "No questionable calls Jane. There's been no suspicious activity according to my C.I. in southie. Her house was clear. Looks like no one's been there since this morning." "Maybe Doyle does have her," Jane wondered aloud. "Maybe it's time we catch that bastard. We need to bring him in. This game has been going on too long. Just because Maura's my best friend doesn't mean I get to stop doing my job," she continued.

Frost and Korsak nodded, and then Frost asked softly, "How do you think Maura will feel about this? I mean, I'm pretty sure she still hates him, but she has softened a bit. Remember when her mom got hit by the car last month and Doyle showed up during the sting? You shot the bad guy Jane, and Maura ran to Doyle. What did we do? Nothing. One of these days someone is gonna find out, and we will lose our badges." Korsak followed by saying, "Frost is right Jane. This needs to end. Police work is messy and Maura is going to have to understand." Frost spoke again saying, "Jane. Before you get mad, we aren't saying you don't know how to do your job. You kick ass at your job. We need Detective Rizzoli right now, not Jane."

Jane stood still. Neither her partner or her ex-partner could read her facial expression, but suddenly Jane was ready to act. "Let's go flash her picture at the place I think we were supposed to meet for lunch." Jane's face scrunched up and Frost just shot her a confused look. _Yes Frost, I screwed up. I forgot our lunch date. Stop looking at me like that._ She walked to her desk, got the keys to her unmarked, and the three made their way to her car.

As soon as Jane took out her frustration on the driver's side door, her phone rang. Frost and Korsak leaned in to listen and Jane put the phone on speaker and said hello. Nobody answered. Frost called the number back and they waited as it rang. They all heard the phone click and a man answer, "Agent Dean… hello?"

Jane motioned to Frost for him to hang up. He did, and shut off his phone. The awkwardness, Jane felt, needed to be cleared up. Before she could say anything Korsak said, "Jane. I know he's in town. Cavanaugh told me." *insert awkward pause* "I know that he's been here since last month." Jane backed out of the parking spot and seemed to ignore Korsak's words. Frost then said, "Jane. It was him that you went on a date with during the fireman case! It all makes sense now." Jane continued to ignore the two men sitting in her car as she drove through the crowded streets. Frost asked, "Did you tell him about Doyle?" Jane let the question hang in the air. Finally she spoke. "Yes. I did. I also told him, Gabriel, not to act on it until I gave him permission." _I can't believe I just said that to Frost and Korsak with a straight face._

Korsak spoke next. "There are no such things as coincidences." Jane looked at him and looked away. Jane's phone rang again and this time they all ignored it. It beeped, indicating that she had a voicemail. "Jane, Dean showed up like a week or two before Maura disappeared the first time. He shows up randomly right before Doyle shows up at the hospital. Dean leaves right after and he's calling you now when we think Doyle might have his daughter? Come on Jane; he's definitely following him," said Frost.

Korsak and Frost knew Jane wasn't about to open up to them, so they began to talk amongst themselves which gave Jane time to think as she drove._ Man. It's only been 25 minutes since I couldn't find Maura and we've been in the car for 5 of those minutes. Feels like ages. Okay Jane. Think. Frost and Korsak have a point. Dammit. I actually thought Dean gave a damn. Of course he didn't. Whatever. Find Maura. Find Maura._

As soon as they arrived, Frost turned back on his phone and Jane's phone rang again. This time she picked it up angrily. She could check her voicemail later, but right now she felt like giving him a piece of her mind. She waved the men on to go inside and she walked back toward the car for some privacy. "Rizzoli," she said briskly. Maura's quiet voice echoed into Jane's ear. "Hello... Jane. Don't worry. I don't have a lot of time. Meet me at your apartment in an hour. Like I said Jane, don't worry. Bye."

Jane ran inside the restaurant and told the guys. They all knew that it was Doyle. No one had to say anything. Korsak said he would catch a cab because he wanted to make some stops. Jane and Frost got back into the car and for a while didn't know where to go. Frost called BRIG to get the number traced but to no avail. Frost turned and gave Jane a soft look. She knew what was coming so she quickly said, "How's Anna?" Frost was caught off guard with the question and began to talk about his girlfriend. Jane drove past her apartment, distracted as Frost told her about Agent Farrell. _ Agent. Agent Dean. Fuck him man… oh wait. I did. That's not funny Rizzoli. He wasn't even that great. Maura was right. I was just horny as fuck. Haha! She would never say that. _

_To think I actually liked him and wanted to sleep with him. Especially the third time Hoyt showed up. Goddammit! Wait, when I killed Hoyt, Dean didn't show up. He was in Afghanistan… or was he? Just because he said he was, doesn't mean he was. How the fuck would I know where he was? I wasn't returning his calls. _"We're engaged Jane!" Frost said. "Oh Frost! Congratulations!" They walked up the precinct steps, and she gave him a hearty clap on the shoulder.

Jane bought a coffee and looked at her watch, realizing she would be back to her apartment a little early. She felt bad about not telling her mom anything, but it's her job and Jane loved her job. Her mom definitely knew something was up and surprisingly didn't mention anything. Jane got back in the car and began to drive.

_ What am I going to say to Maura? Oh, sorry I went through you stuff. You disappeared and I didn't realize I had to remember that your father kidnaps you once a year. Or, Maura, you can't let him run in and out of your life like this. Maybe I should tell her about Dean. I mean, it wasn't the right time then, and certainly not the right time now. I'll tell her when she's ready. I don't know how she's feeling right now._ Jane suddenly realized that this reminded her of Agent Farrell. _These damn feds!_ _This isn't like the Tommy argument right? I mean, Maura wasn't going to tell me at all. I want to tell her. I just need to find the right time… which isn't right now. Game face Jane. It isn't time to be friendly and flirty. This is serious. This flirting is getting out of control. We aren't having meaningful conversations…we haven't for a long time... since the shooting at headquarters. We need to talk about all this shit… but when? Seriously brain, shut up. Not now. Maura might be hurt. She needs comfort, not a horny best friend._

Jane got to her place and went inside. It was cleaner than usual. All these tough cases meant a lot of not needed vacuuming and cleaning, so Jane plopped down on the couch and decided to check her voicemail. It was Dean of course. "Hey Jane. I loved our time together. You really know how to dress up and make a guy feel special. I can't stop thinking about the time we spent together… and the things we did. I miss you. Call me back and we can go on an actual date. Or we can eat in. It worked out with the beer, don't you think? *haha* Well, call me babe." _He sounds smarmy. If we find out that he is here because of Doyle… he will not know what's about to hit him. _

Jane walked over to the window. It was habit whenever she was waiting for anyone. _Hey! That's Maura walking up the street. _Jane ran out the door and ran straight to Maura. _She looks… not happy. She looks sad. I'll make her happy to see me. Oh Jane, take your mind out the gutter please. _

_Maura is wrapping her arms around me. Maura smells so good! Good thing she can't see me digging my face in her hair. Okay, well that guy driving by just did but that's okay! _Jane opted for the quiet approach. People always spoke more when she was quieter. Maura spoke up, "Jane we have to talk. Let's go inside." _Oh, crap. What does she know? Why did you lock the door Jane? Maura is so damn distracting. I'm going to pretend that I didn't forget which key was my apartment key. Okay we're in. She is acting really serious. _"Are you hurt?" Jane asked quietly. _So much for not talking Jane._ "Yes, but not physically." _Fuck! Umm… _"It's you Jane. You hurt me." _Wait… what? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Maura is wrapping her arms around me. Maura smells so good! Good thing she can't see me digging my face in her hair. Okay, well that guy driving by just did but that's okay! _Jane opted for the quiet approach. People always spoke more when she was quieter. Maura spoke up, "Jane we have to talk. Let's go inside." _Oh, crap. What does she know? Why did you lock the door Jane? Maura is so damn distracting. I'm going to pretend that I didn't forget which key was my apartment key. Okay we're in. She is acting really serious. _"Are you hurt?" Jane asked quietly. _So much for not talking Jane._ "Yes, but not physically." _Fuck! Umm… _"It's you Jane. You hurt me." _Wait… what? _

* * *

><p>"Jane. Jane. Jane! Look at me. I'm trying to speak with you about something that is bothering me," Maura said rather loudly. "How did I hurt you?" asked Jane.<p>

"Why would you tell Agent Dean about my father?" Maura asked. Jane took her time to think before she spoke, walking to her cabinets to get a glass. "Maura. I told you that I told Dean about Doyle being in town. You said thank you," Jane said slowly. _Okay Maura, I don't understand what you're telling me. I know this happens when we are together a lot, so please bear with me. _

"When I was with my father today, he told me Agent Dean was following him since that day at the Whistler factory. He knows you let him go Jane, and he's planning on telling your superiors as soon as he closes in on my father," Maura explained.

"Maura," Jane said, "that all sucks balls, but how did I hurt you?" _Please. I'm waiting…_

"You let a man come between us Jane. You told him about my father being in town right as I was beginning a relationship with him. But more than that Jane, you slept with him," Maura was speaking with an intensity Jane had only seen her use on Hoyt. _Busted Jane. Why is she…? _

"Why are you hurt that I slept with Dean?" Jane asked, not because she wanted to hear the answer, but because she wanted to squash whatever was bothering her best friend. Jane starting pouring drinks but Maura stood near the door, coat still on. She answered after a beat saying, "Jane. You said you were going to be there for me. I was at the hospital alone. My biological father showing up and disappearing, my mother barely waking up after a horrific car accident and my adoptive father is in Africa. You knew all this, and I didn't even get a text from you. Instead you were at home, in bed with Gabriel Dean, whom you don't even like. What about Casey? Didn't you say he gave you butterflies like you were seven teen again?"

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, trying to calm her down before she got too excited. "No Jane, I'm not done," Maura continued, "You left me alone when I needed you. Are you forgetting all the times I stayed up with you when you had nightmares or middle-of-the-night case-solving hunches?" _What can I do right now to fix this? I was wrong, but how can I tell her?_

Jane started out slow before slowly picking up speed, "Maura, I really appreciate all of the things you have done for me, but you told me everything was okay. I didn't put a BOLO out on Doyle because I knew he would protect you from anyone who would try to harm you. I put a uniform outside your mother's room. I was trying to keep you safe." Jane continued after Maura didn't respond, "I didn't call Dean over. He came with a six-pack, he was telling me he missed me… and I tried to tell him there was someone else and he wouldn't take no for an answer. We drank some, he kissed me, he led me to the bedroom. I didn't wanna have sex with him Maura. He kinda forced me to. I made it clear that I wasn't ready for that with him, but he just… made me do it Maura. Did your father tell you that?" _Finally… the truth. Why was I kidding myself with all that 'Dean gives a damn' shit? Oh yeah, my freakin' ego. I couldn't accept the fact that I was forced to do something I didn't want to, even in my head. I gave up. I gave myself up to Dean, and I held up a front to my partners, my best friend… and what is it going to get me? _

Tears had been running down Maura's face for a few moments now, and she finally decided to speak. "Jane, I'm not actually mad at you. I am hurt that I needed you and you weren't answering me. It was one of times that I have felt the loneliest. I understand now, why you weren't answering your phone, but please, I am going to need some time to sort this through in my head." Jane nodded, easily comprehending what her friend meant. She replied softly, "I really am sorry Maura. I wish I could have done something. You should never have to be alone."

**Author's note: Sorry it's short, but the truth needs to come out and my girls need to make up already.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maura turned on her heel and walked softly out of the house. Jane watched as she walked away, rooted to the spot. For the first time in a long time, she let herself break down. Sliding to the floor, she vaguely remembered the glass in her hand and let it fall into her lap. She sobbed. Hard. All of this bullshit was coming in-between them recently; all of these cases were just too much, but spending time together… made it all worth it. Jane hadn't told anyone about the hurting in her hands or her side.

_I wanted to tell Maura soon, but now what? I look how Maura felt when she broke up with the love of her life. No one will ever want me. I'm not girly enough or smart enough. I'm just tomboy Jane and now the woman I love wants space. WE AREN'T EVEN DATING. WHY AM I SO UPSET?  
><em>Jane finally stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, grabbed her radio and started singing along as loudly as she could. This was her therapy as a teen when she had nobody to talk to, and it would have to do for now. _These past months, I just haven't been able to take it. First Hoyt, then Maura's capture, then Hoyt, then shooting myself, then Dean and then this: these are the highlights of my past year and a half. Survival… and Maura.  
>I'm not gay. I'm very heterosexual. I like men, but it's time to start being honest to myself in my head. I'm never going to forget how it felt, my first sexual experience. I was thirteen and she, yes SHE, was sixteen. She was the captain of the basketball team and I was a freshman. I was pretty good, but was inconsistent with my free throws, so the coach decided that the captain should spend extra time with her freshman star. And spend time together we did.<em>

_ It always started after practice and after showers. As I changed she would come around the corner to my locker and ask me if I wanted to take a nap on the extra nurse's cot in the back of the locker room. At first I was hesitant, but I soon learned that I didn't want to make her unhappy. She would spoon me from behind and let her hands wander. I can't even remember how it progressed from there, but she always took "care" of me. It happened more than once a week until she graduated and to this day I never told anyone. I felt dirty. _

_After spending so much time with Maura, I really just want to be with her in that way, a sexual way. We already have the other stuff down. If she doesn't wanna talk for a while, sure. I can wait, but I must make Maura Dorthea Isles fall in love with me or at least wanna fuck me. It's pretty hard to ignore both of those urges. She has to feel at least one by now. This isn't only me. Come on! _

Four weeks had gone by since Maura and Jane had a significant conversation. Finally, Jane could no longer take it. She waited for an off day, grabbed her keys, and carefully drove to Maura's house. _I don't wanna die before I tell her my piece._

Jane parked her car streets over and walked the rest of the way through a light drizzle to Maura's. When she arrived, she took out her key, put it in the door, but didn't go through. She sat outside of it, waiting for Maura to come home from work.

Slowly the car pulled up and Maura came out. Jane kept her eyes low as Maura walked towards her. "Maura. We have to talk," Jane said in a hushed whisper. Maura went to open her front door when she saw Jane's keys inside. She yanked the keys out of the door handle, and knelt down to gently toss them in Jane's lap. _It's now or never. Maura did leave her door open behind her._

"Maura, I have to tell you this. Umm, I kinda like you, like… really like you. I mean, like, spending time with you and getting to know you. I know this sounds kinda elementary, so I'm gonna start again. Maura, I like you more than a friend, and I want to be with you. I'm gonna lay it all on the line. I don't have secrets to keep from you. We can talk about this."

Maura stopped whatever she was doing in the kitchen with her back turned towards Jane. Maura then spoke loud enough for Jane to hear without her turning around, "What about Dean? Don't you like him more than I friend, too?"  
>It hurt Jane to hear Maura say this, but she had a point. "Maura. Dean did something to me that I'm not proud of. He took advantage of my stress, of my helplessness. He kissed me, got me drunk, and then fucked me, and sorry to say, I let it happen. Don't correct my language. I couldn't fight it if I wanted to. No guy has ever done that to me before. I was ashamed. I didn't talk about Dean because it made me embarrassed, angry, and… depressed? I couldn't tell you, well, not right away because of the Whistler factory, and things weren't going right, but I'm letting you know now… and now I'm rambling. Anything else?"<p>

"Did you love him," Maura asked as she took out her bottle opener, yet to face Jane. _Yes, Maura, I wanna marry him and his swarmy ass babies. Fuck no. _"No, not at all. Especially not now."

"Maura… I'm sorry about what happened at the factory. I know I never really apologized about how the whole thing made you feel and that's not right. Different opinions of the situation aside, I just can't stand being away from you. I need you. In my life. Please don't leave me." _Where did this begging come from? I don't beg for anything, to anyone. No one owns me. Well, Maura, if you can't see this sign then…_

"Did you just ask me for help? Did you beg?" Maura laughed as she began to pour the wine into separate glasses and walk one over to Jane. "You begged me." _Yeah, I did. Can we let it go now?_

"I'll beg every damn day if you tell me what you're thinking right now." Jane muttered with a smile over the rim of the wine glass. _Don't start flirting with her yet. You're not outta the woods. Oh, goddammit. I might as well start laying on the charm. She might need some help deciding. _Maura began to speak before Jane began to listen, but Jane heard the important part. "Sexuality is fluid, but Jane, you are adamantly heterosexual."

"I guess I never told you about my first relationship then. We are gonna need more wine for this." Jane smirked and she reached for the bottle. _You're going to fast with the alcohol. Slow… down… _"It was in high school, it was a girl, and it was like Fifty Shades of Grey minus the money, Anastasia Steele, or the bondage." Maura began to blush, "You read that book Jane?"

Jane smiled and exclaimed, "No! There were some women reading it in that fancy coffee shop down near Newbury Street right before Frost and I got called to your scene last week. It's a sex book. I don't need to read those when I can have the real thing, you know…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane! I understand, but what do you want?" Maura asked. "I want us to go steady; we already date. We already spend so much time together, dammit, I just wanna call you mine! I'm scared, but I'm ready!" Jane said as she turned to look at Maura. Her arms had been waving frantically as she attempted to convey of all her thoughts coherently with her limited vocabulary. Happy and sad thoughts rushed through her brain and she stopped and decided to listen for a change. _It's time I start listening more. Maura knows so much. She always says things of substance. Maybe I could learn to not sound like a teenager around her._

Maura watched as Jane was processing. Emotions were flying across her face faster than Maura had ever seen. Her eyebrows and eyelids fluttered until her face slid into a smirk that Maura knew well. Maura decided not to speak and walked towards Jane. She grabbed her waist, closed her eyes, and leaned in. Right before her lips touched Jane's, Maura kissed her cheeked, leaving Jane frustrated. _Goddammit! What the hell Maura! Such a fucking tease. _

"Not tonight Jane. Let's just change for bed. You can sleep in my bed tonight, but only sleep, detective." _Yes! Yes! Yes! Progress! _

Jane went down to the guestroom and grabbed her favorite shorts, clean underwear, and a clean tank top. _Let me brush my teeth before bed. Bed breathe is GROSS! Not getting my hopes up or anything, but you never know what can happen! I know I don't have the best body, but Maura likes it. I can really ooze confidence, or at least bravado I think, when I want something. I want you Maura. I'm gonna show you what you're missing. _

Jane hustled up the stairs, never being one to walk up regularly, as Maura changed for bed. Maura contemplated the events of the day and decided this should be taken slowly. She prepared the speech to tell Jane once they were under the covers, so Jane wouldn't feel awkward. As Maura climbed into bed, she was filled with wonder. She and Jane have come so far in their relationship.

_Swagger time! _Jane stalks in and closes the door behind her. She looks Maura in the eyes and shrugs off her gray blazer. Up rise her fingers to unbutton her black button-down as nimbly as she can without putting a strain on her fingers. Jane understands just how she embodies strength and grace, but usually she toughens up. It's her job to protect everyone and being girly doesn't help her gain respect. Jane peels the rest of the shirt off of her body and lets it drop to the floor. Just her tank top is left on her body. Without hesitation, Jane pulls her tank over her hair to reveal those abs she knows Maura loves.

_Okay, I'm not brave enough to take off my bra yet… so yeah. I'll just pull it under the new top. _This whole time Maura is biting her lips as her eyes are widening with excitement. _Time for the pants. Oh shit! How did I end up on the floor? Motherfucker! _

Maura jumps up and helps Jane off the floor. Before either could comment, there is a pounding on the door. The moment is broken as Jane, in her underwear and tank top, grabs her gun and jogs down the stairs. By the time Maura peeks downstairs, Dean is in the house.

"It's over Dean. This isn't your place. Now get the hell out!" Jane sneered. Dean made the fatal mistake of trying to grab Jane's waist. A knee to the nuts and a punch to the face had Dean on the floor. Maura snuck back up the stairs as Jane called Frankie to pick up Dean off of Maura's front steps.

_Drunk. Really, he came by here drunk… he thinks I'm gay. Whatever. I don't want his ass anyway. When did Maura's house get so quiet? I hope she's asleep. Ooh! What is this?_

Maura had waited for Jane to thank her. "You are amazing Jane. Thank you for taking care of the problem and keeping your cool. I know that is difficult for you sometimes."

"I'm good at some other things, too. I understand going slow; I know you've been waiting to tell me and that's fine. I can do slow… or fast. You know what I mean. Stop! Don't look at me like that. I can't be respo-" Maura cut Jane off with a kiss, and it's the best kiss Jane had ever had in her life. _Her lips are so soft and fun. I don't know what to do, where to put my hands… dammit! Her hair is so soft and her boobs against mine? This must be what a blackout feels like. Her tongue. There is… I can't… Time to show her what I can do. Damn, that ache between my legs is Too. Damn. Much._

Soon both had forgotten about proving and teasing. The kisses were desperate and hungry, so pausing to breathe. Jane was yanking Maura's top off when their phones simultaneously. _Goddammit! This silence… _

"Jane, are you okay?" asked Maura as she took a step back to analyze Jane's face best she could in the dark. Jane replied quickly, "I'm better than fine! I'm excellent. You don't understand how awesome that was. Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful. We should get dressed, so we won't be too late." Jane waited a moment, as she picked her clothes up off the floor, and almost yelled, "This is just between us for now right? I don't think I'm rea-" Again, Maura snuck up to Jane in the dark and kissed her. _I can get used to this. I can't wait to take some of my never-ending time off. Yes! _


End file.
